I Guess I Love You Too
by Toaster Goblin
Summary: Raimundo wants nothing more than to be with his girlfriend Kimiko for the rest of his life. But love is a two way streetk, Kimiko may not be so smitten with this love struck boy.


I Guess I Love You Too

Chapter 1: How the Mess Began

A/N: I'm pretty nervous about this but I'm also very excited. This is my first fic so I'd love it if you were honest with its quality. This is a "raikim" but I think it's a bit untraditional. I thought of an interesting and hopefully mildly funny plot that I thought fit their traits in an odd sort of way. This isn't a "OMG I LOVE YOU RAI! I LOVE YOU TOO KIM! LETS RUN AWAY INTO THE SUNSET!" kind of story…. So with that said I hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown –SHOCKER-

Summary: Raimundo wants nothing more than to be with his girlfriend Kimiko for the rest of his life. But love is a two way street; Kimiko may not be so smitten with this love struck boy.

---

"Come on, Rai, buddy. Just do it or I'll-"

"No! Shut up."

"If you don't then-"

"Stop it."

"Only if you-"

"Damnit, knock it off Clay!"

"Alright buddy."

"Alright then,"

"Kimiko, Raimundo wa-"

"Kimiko, will you go out with me?!"

_Damnit Clay._

---

And that's how it started. Raimundo, though pressured, asked Kimiko to try being more than his friend. He may have been angry with the blonde cowboy for a few seconds, but when Kimiko's joyful response reached his ears he forgot about everything other than her blissful reply. She may have only been agreeing to go on one date with him, but that didn't seem to matter to him. She liked him enough to go out with him and that's all that mattered, right?

The Brazilian boy remembered exactly how he felt on their first date- anxious. They went to go see a movie that he couldn't even remember the title of. It wasn't that the movie was bad or anything, it was just that the normally cocky boy was so utterly nervous that he could only focus on not screwing up. Sure, he'd been out with girls before but he'd never liked anyone as much as he liked Kimiko. He'd always thought she was somehow _different_ and now that he had a chance with her it meant more than anything at the time to make her _his_.

That somehow fateful night was defiantly a treasured memory to the dragon of the wind, but when he was living this memory it wasn't so spectacular- in fact, Raimundo was surprised he had survived it. The movie was nearly over when he finally worked up the nerve to rap his arm around the apparent girl of his dreams. This action made his stomach flip, yet he knew it was worth it when she snuggled up to him. He felt great other than the fact that his stomach kept knotting. There wasn't much else he remembered from being in the movie theater except for some of his ridiculous worrisome thoughts.

When they returned to the temple it was late, they silently walked into the sleeping area of the temple. Kimiko stopped in front of Raimundo's door with him and turned to her companion. She looked up into his deep green eyes and waited a few moments, when he did nothing she spoke softly "I had a great time tonight, Rai." His response was simply a gulp and a few confusing sounds. He was nervous beyond words. Raimundo Pedrosa, the overly confident team leader, was left speechless in anxiety by Kimiko Tohomiko.

Kimiko wrinkled her brow in confusion and looked to the floor. She quickly shot her head back up and made eye contact with the petrified boy again. He _knew_ she was going to say the worst thing possible. Though he had no idea what that thing could possibly be, he just knew he didn't want to hear it.

Every move she had made worried him in some sort of way. His mind was racing and he was sure he was going to mess _this_ up. He noticed her mouth open and he felt like he wanted more than _anything_ to stop her from saying _anything_ that could be going through her head. He nearly tackled her in _that_ kiss he'd been so worried and yet so excited about the entire night. Pulling her closer by her shoulders, he hugged her tightly around her shoulder as he moved his lips across hers. She held him loosely around his abdomen to keep herself from falling over, but Raimundo soon learned that wasn't the reason he wasn't getting much of a kiss back. He pulled away from her and realized that she was giggling furiously.

He instantly felt embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry- I thought you wanted- oh god." Raimundo slapped his forehead and groaned. Kimiko let out another fit of giggles.

Kimiko softened her bits of laughter "No, it's not that. I'm only laughing because you're so cute!" Those surprising words left Raimundo dumbfounded. The raven-haired girl then simply gave him a short peck on the lips and walked away from the stunned boy. Raimundo still didn't know quite what his date had meant by the "cute" comment but decided it couldn't have meant anything bad seeing as to how she kissed him after she mentioned it.

It wasn't long after that night that Kimiko and Raimundo decided to date one another. The first month or so of their relationship seemed nearly perfect. They really made each other happy. But as time went on things began to take a turn for the worst.

As their relationship progressed, Kimiko began to notice something quite unexpected about her new beau- he was a romantic. The problem simply was that Kimiko was a fighter, not a lover. Raimundo Pedrosa had fallen in love with the feisty dragon of fire and she, well, she just thought she had a hot boyfriend…

---

A/N: You're probably going "Raimundo is SO out of character! What's wrong with you?" That's part of the plot if you haven't noticed :P. Anyway, please tell me what you think about my story so far and tell me what I could do better in the next chapter. I don't know if I'm going to continue though. If I don't get any constructive criticism or anything I don't really see the point… But whatever, please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
